The barrier described in Conroy U.S. Pat. No. 6,691,454 states, “A channel member formed at the upper edge holds a length of wicking material. The wicking material can be a compressed flat synthetic sponge.” The documentation to Conroy U.S. Pat. No. 6,691,454 further states, “The system of this invention takes advantage of this fact, and dispenses salt though an absorbent porous wicking material.
Each time it rains and whenever the garden is watered, the wicking material becomes wet and draws more of the salt to the upper part of the barrier.”
Foster U.S. Pat. No. 7,434,788 (“Foster”) does state “a pest deterrent fence is used to deter slugs and snails and similar animals from gaining access to gardens.” The “Foster” fence does incorporate conductive surfaces for an electric current that are separated by a T shaped dielectric dimensioned to prevent moisture from connecting the first and second conductive surfaces by promoting beading and dripping. In the case of Foster, the dielectric is dimensioned to promote beading and dripping. The purpose is to prevent moisture from connecting the first and second conductive surfaces.